


a little bit vanilla

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort Food, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tongues, but not really idk what to tag, flustered wonho and cheeky shownu, food after sex, lots n lots of lickin, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok is craving for something sweet after a tiring session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! i have an essay and a group research paper due in less than 2 weeks and orientation week in uni is basically hell so i wrote something dirty to cleanse myself. enjoy.

"Hey," Hoseok pokes Hyunwoo's cheek with a finger, tickling the skin a little. "I'm hungry."

Hyunwoo looks up from his disheveled mop of hair with a raised brow. "We just ate before we got back," he simply says.

"So? What we just did was basically a full on cardio. You made me do all the work you asshole," Hoseok retorts with a pout, flicking his finger on Hyunwoo's forehead lightly.

Hyunwoo chuckles. "It felt good, though, didn't it?"

Hoseok instantly goes red, his eyes widening. "That's beside the point."

Hyunwoo's grin turns into a shit-eating one. "You looked unholy from below, cowboy."

Hoseok gives him an affronted look and shoves him away. "Shut up oh my god!"

"Bouncing on my cock like that. Fucking sinful."

Hoseok frantically puts a hand on Hyunwoo's mouth to stop his taunting. "Your yapping will get you killed someday, Son Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo sticks his tongue out, prompting Hoseok to yelp and pull his hand away. "This yap gives the best head so it's your loss."

Hoseok snorts and gets off the bed, putting on Hyunwoo's shirt and not bothering with pants. "You're done. I'm going to grab myself some ice cream and you're getting none."

Despite his remark, being the oldest means Hoseok's spent all of his childhood being taught how to share, so he does. Hyunwoo follows him out and sits himself on a chaise lounge in their living room, still stark naked in all his glory, and waits for Hoseok to join him. 

"You're ridiculous," Hoseok says, though he's smiling. 

"Come here. I'll lick it off the spoon," he motions blindly for Hoseok to sit on his lap.

Hoseok sits himself down, their cocks pressing up against each other. He gives Hyunwoo the tube and takes off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. 

"This will be so messy," he mutters.

Hyunwoo opens the lid and places it carefully on a stool next to them. "Don't fuck up the couch, please."

Hoseok snatches the tube from him, diving in with a spoon he's brought. "I'll try, since you asked so nicely," he brings up a moderate sized scoop and leans in so their chests almost meet. "Open up."

Hyunwoo's mouth parts and when Hoseok pushes it in the cold makes him squint his eyes. It tastes fine, though he's more of a fruit person, Hoseok likes vanilla best, so he doesn't mind. 

"Good?" Hoseok asks through a mouthful of ice cream.

Hyunwoo nods, licking his lips. "We're gonna regret this later. You don't have ice cream at two in the morning for a reason."

Hoseok helps himself with another scoop. "Give me hell, whatever, as long as you're in the gym with me I can take it," he runs his lips across the bowl of the spoon.

"It doesn't count if you keep whining through it all," Hyunwoo goes ' _Aaaa_ ' and Hoseok gives him a spoonful.

"I don't whine," Hoseok frowns, but it quickly disappears as he munches on some more vanilla.

"That's news to me," Hyunwoo smiles.

Hoseok scoffs but keeps feeding him. They sit like that for a little while, teasing each other but mostly Hyunwoo picking on Hoseok whilst watching the younger man pout beautifully. When Hoseok reaches the bottom of the tube with the tip of the spoon, the ice cream's melted away and gotten runny.

"One spoonful left. You want it?"

"Yeah," Hyunwoo says, watching as Hoseok leans in with the spoon but steals a kiss from him instead, sucking on his bottom lip in the earnest.

The ice cream dribbles down from the spoon onto Hyunwoo's chest and he gasps before he can help it.

Hoseok pulls away, smirking, but lingers for a moment to lick Hyunwoo's lips, and then moves on to the sticky mess on his chest down to his defined abs. The feeling of Hoseok's warm tongue leaving a wet trail down his body makes Hyunwoo's skin prickle with want. Hoseok closes his mouth around a nipple and Hyunwoo's hand fly to grab his butt cheek, squeezing hard.

Hoseok bites and licks until the nub hardens, and does the same with the other once he's done. 

"Hoseok," Hyunwoo groans, his unoccupied hand kneading the back of Hoseok's head. Hoseok slides down and gets to Hyunwoo's most erogenous spot, just underneath his navel where his happy trail is, nuzzling into the skin with his nose and lapping with his tongue. 

Hyunwoo's hips involuntarily buck up, making both men moan. 

Hoseok sits up, blinking dreamily with his flushed cheeks. "You taste just like vanilla. My favorite."

Hyunwoo pulls him into a searing kiss, and Hoseok's mouth immediately goes pliant against his. 

"Let's go back to bed so you can fuck me right," Hoseok breathes when they part.

Hyunwoo wastes no time in dragging Hoseok back into their bedroom; the nearly empty ice cream tube and spoon scattered on the floor be damned.


End file.
